Time to Get out of the House
9/3/13 8:00pm Every night since it happened he's talked to me. My computer turns on, a Word opens up, and text appears. I don't know why he'd do that, unless.... He knows what I'm doing, and that's what he wants. He's here... I'm starting to think I released the wrong girl. Your friend Samantha is quite a lionheart. Ah, when I killed her brother today, she was the spitting image of my girl. The image of beauty. You sick bastard. Haha, I am many things, and yes, a bastard is one of them. Who are you? What do you want from me? Why won't you leave me alone? I am fear. No, not '''the' fear. He would destroy me if I claimed even for a second to be. I was born as a very specific fear, the fear of every Hero seeing themselves become a villain. Horribly cliche, I know. It took years, but I became the absolute best kind of fear. The fear of the thing itself, it was simply marvelous, and such fun, too! As for what I want, a human like you wouldn't do it. I thought you might, but now.... It seems to me you're more like Jenny here, all screams and no fire. Fun for a little, then it gets boring.'' I'll do anything if you just leave me the fuck alone. Anything? Anything, just stop tormenting me. Perhaps there is something.... What? What? That asshole has not answered in half an hour. I have to sleep now, but I know he will be back. 9/4/13 8:00 pm Come here, princess. Have you been waiting? For me? How sweet of you... Just tell me what you want me to do. You're no fun. Fuck you. Ah, I thought I could replace her. I was wrong. These human playthings you send me run out too quickly. They have no pasts! Petty breakups, a kid or two, a bad hair day, where's the suffering? I'm the worst thing that ever happened to them, and that's saying something. There's no challenge! But she had seen hells untold before I met her, and I did my best to surpass those. You are one sick moth- Hush, dear, I'm not done yet. You said you would do anything, hmm? I want her back. My beautiful queen. Tell her I'll trade.... hmm.... the Samantha girl and.... Rick. He's not fun, and I've broken her. Not the lionheart I thought she was, was she? How am I supposed to find this girl? I don't even know what she looks like! It's not my problem how you find her. You wanted me to leave you alone, you find her. 9/5/13 5:46am Hello? What the fuck do you want? That was polite. I thought you were supposed to be looking for me. You know about him? Of course I do. I'd have to be pretty fucking dense not to know him after what he put me through. I know. I'm so sorry. You don't know. You're lucky, ok. Until you've felt his blade in your stomach and his mind invading yours don't tell me you know. Oh.... Does he know you're here? I don't think so. He expects me to use magic, so I just hacked your wi-fi. FYI, it's ridiculously easy to do so with Verizon. What the fuck, like I fucking care. What do I do? You don't do. You leave it to me. I'm not letting anymore mortals get killed over this. Really? And how do you plan on doing that? Shit! Fuck! Piss! Hell! Why, in Tyr's name why do you always do shit like that? Welcome back, my love. Since when is it my love? I thought it was princess. Never mind, both of them just piss me off. I'm coming for you. And this time I'm not just imprisoning you. I swear to God, you will never shed mortal blood again. Come to me, love. I will enjoy beating you again. Once again, I will taste your blood, walk in your memories and feel your beautiful tears. Perhaps I'll even let you think you won. Bring it, motherfucker. 9/6/13 7:00pm I have not heard from him or the girl since yesterday.'' ''No bodies that I know of have been found. No living people, either. I wonder who won. Does it matter? I'm free now. The stranger finally left me alone. Category:Beings Category:Computers and Internet